Continuing the Species
by The Lady Duke
Summary: Through the course of a single night, all Hell breaks loose, and panic ensues. Of coarse who wouldn't be distraught if they woke up a different gender then when they'd went to sleep. GENDERBENDER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Lucky Me.

Chapter 1: **Abdominal Pains**

* * *

The night was cloudless with a late winter chill still filling the air. And with the moon so big and full the night was crystal clear. If someone had been awake at this time of rest they might have noticed four dark shapes seemingly soar across the closely laid buildings. And strangely enough these shapes looked a lot like turtles.

"Hey Leo…guys wait up!" The last turtle yelled.

"Hold on guys Don's lagging." Leo sighed.

"Hey Donnie you ok? You've been behind for sometime." Another turtle asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know Mikey." Don sighed, looking more than a little groggy. "For some reason I just feel really drained, I'm also cramping a little and it's really uncomfortable."

"Cramping, really? I thought I was the only one." The last turtle finally spoke up.

"You too Raph? Huh, maybe you're both coming down with something." Leo put in. The tiredness wasn't that unusual seeing as they'd been patrolling for a while but the cramping just sounded daft.

"I think your right Leo, maybe we should take them back to splinter. Besides I don't want to catch anything they've got." Mikey said backing away slightly.

"Gee thanks for the sentiments." Raph said right before he doubled over grabbing his stomach and letting out a small groan of discomfort.

"I think your right Mikey, come on help me get them back to the lair." So Leo and Mikey helped their brothers as now both were groaning at the slight pain in their midsections.

Leo and Mikey had managed to get their two groaning brothers back to the sewers. Upon entering the lair they called out to their master Splinter.

"My sons what has happened?"

"We don't know Sensei." Leo was the first to speak. "We were just doing the regular patrol, nothing to strenuous, when Raph and Donnie start complaining about these cramps."

"Donatello can you explain this further?" Splinter asked his son.

"It…it fells like… pressure in my… stomach." Don managed to ground out.

"And it hurts like HELL too!"

"Ah come on guys I think you're over exaggerating, I mean it can't be that ba-Ooff." Mikey was cut off in mid-sentence by a fist to his stomach.

"How's that feel then Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Please my sons, it is obvious that you are in much discomfort. Raphael, Donatello, go lay down in your rooms. I will be their soon with some tea to help you rest. I feel sleep is the only thing will offer you comfort at this moment." The two boys nodded and slowly made their ways to their respective rooms.

As Splinter made his way to the kitchen while Mikey, figuring his job was done for the night, dropped heavily on the coach and began the ritual of flipping channels until he found something he liked.

Leo, on the other hand, followed his master into the kitchen. He knew splinter knew more than he was putting out. And being the kind of brother Leo was, naturally wanted to know what was ailing his to brothers.

"Master Splinter." Leo began. "Do you know what's wrong with Donnie and Raph?"

"I have a notion, but we will have to wait until morning to be sure."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first Fan Fiction so _please _bare with me. It will heat up a little in the next chapter, so don't fret you'll learn what ales them in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the copyright. Although I have tried to forge it.

**Chapter 2:**** Shocking Change **

The first thing Donnie noticed when he woke up was just how incredibly stiff he was. And it wasn't just his stomach, though it had been hurting him that night had, his entire body ached. (Which was odd considering he hadn't done anything overly strenuous last night, just the normal routine?) He untangled the sheet, which had somehow managed to wrap themselves around him, and stretched to try and relieve his overly tense mussels. In the middle of stretching Donnie stopped. _Something doesn't seem right. _He pulled himself up to a sitting position trying to stretch out the last of his mussels when something started tickling his cheek. He reached up to feel something soft. _What the heck is this?_ He tugged on it a little before he realized it was attached. _It couldn't be. _He got up quickly to inspect himself in the mirror. What he saw in the mirror made him stop dead on and stare at the mirror in complete silence. After several moments Don's brain started processing the new information, and while his brain was working in overtime only two words emitted from Don's mouth before he succumbed to hysterics. "OH MY…."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Leo and Mikey looked up from their breakfast when they heard an ear piercing scream that seemed to echo through the lair.

"That sounded like it came from Don's room." Mikey stated.

"Come on." Leo said sternly and they hurried of to see if Donnie was ok.

As the two turtles neared the room they started to hear loud hyperventilated breathing becoming louder along with a continuous mantra of 'ohgodohgodohgodohgog'. Hurrying their pace faster they finally reached their brothers room when the sight of the room's soul occupant made them stop and stare like two deer caught in the headlights. For right in front of them was unmistakably without a doubt a female turtle.

She was a little shorter than they were, and had a soft, rounded face with short curly brown chin length hair that framed around it. Her beak was a little fuller then theirs and her eyes were deep brown orbs that looked at them frightened and confused. She also had a slim frame with nice curves and a definite bust line behind her plastron.

They were perplexed when they saw her. What the heck is a female turtle doing here in their brother's room of all places? It was then that they recognized something very familiar about this Turtle.

"Donnie?!" Mikey blurted out. But before he got an answer a very angry voice started shouting from down the hall.

"What the hell is going on here? Here I am sleeping just fine when all of a sudden I wake up to a bunch of shouting and screaming! Man, am I ever sore." Raph came in stomping angrily towards his brothers.

The two boys barely glanced towards their "brother" but had to do a double take as they noticed that changes had occurred in Raph as well. "What's the matter with both of ya? Stop staring at me it's creepy."

Their brother was defiantly female too. She was built much like the Donnie except she was a little taller, but still shorter then both boys, and her face wasn't nearly as soft. She had a face that showed more of an attitude. Her hair was a little shorter than Don's. It was also feathered out and was a deep auburn red.

"Raph?" A voice called, barely above a whisper.

And for the first time that morning Raph looked at Donnie.

"What the Hell Donnie!!?" Both turtles just stared at each other, while Leo and Mikey kept looking back and forth between the two as if trying to decide which one was more interesting to watch. "Don, what happened to ya? You look like a female!"

Donnie was the first to regain a little composer and, while still in shock, managed to walk over to the Raph and led him to the mirror were a whole new Hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Luckily before a mass hysteria could break out between the four turtles Master Splinter appeared, looking as unfazed as was possible.

"My children, I believe we need to have a talk." He said in the calmest voice he could muster. "Follow me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay I was experiencing a few technical difficulties but I think I've worked it out.

Okay so after this chapter we have some explanation/reassuring time to get through. So maybe it'll make a little bit of sense. I hoped you've enjoyed it so far.

And I also appreciated all the reviews I got. Boosted my ego a bit, I'll admit that. I also wasn't expecting much from the first chapter, but ya'll seem to like it. Critiquing helps me learn what I need to fix. So I'm gonna say thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters. If I did do you think I would drive a '97 Maxima.**

**Chapter 3: Splinter's Theory**

Master Splinter led the four turtles to the dojo and sat them down. They'd hardly calmed down at all. Leo and Mikey knew to keep silent but still couldn't stop staring at their two turned "brothers". Don was in a state of shock, not doing anything but staring, unfocused, at the wall. And Raph was…well Raph was just a hare's breath away from going into a hysterical panic.

"Now my so…my children, I know you must have many questions-" Splinter began but was stopped by Leo and Mikey's questions.

"Master Splinter what's going on?"

"Why the heck are Don and Raph girls?"

And as he managed to quite his two sons Raph spoke up. "I have 'Breasts'! Why the hell do I have breasts?" That did it; Raph couldn't take being silent anymore. "This isn't normal. Why's this happening?" Something weird was going on, and he wanted to know what was going on with his body. Wait a second, 'he', was 'he' even considered a male anymore. _God, I can't take this, it's so confusing._

"My children you need to calm down and let me speak." Splinter tried regaining order when a soft voice, almost a whisper, spoke up for the first time that morning.

"Why am I a girl?" Don sat there, head downcast, looking at Splinter with pleading eyes that were just about ready to burst with tears at any moment. Don, frustrated and confused, felt ready to cry. But she hadn't cried since she was little, why now. But she knew why, and she didn't care. Something had happened, her body had changed and she didn't have control of this new anomaly. All she wanted was for Splinter to make it all better, like he used to when they were all little and monsters hid in the closets.

Splinter, seeing that Don was distressed enclosed the female turtle in a comforting fatherly embrace. "It will be all right my children, but I regret the fact that I never warned you that something like this could happen. I am truly sorry; you were all so young and carefree, I didn't want to burden you with the possibility of this outcome."

"You knew about this Sensei?" Leo quickly got over his bout of shock and dropped back into the roll of captivated pupil.

"I had an inclination that something like this might happen. And for all your sakes I had hoped I might be wrong."

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" Mikey asked with a feeling of dread flowing through him. "This isn't going to happen to me or Leo is it?"

"I highly doubt that Michelangelo, seeing as now there is an equal number of each gender." Seeing the blank looks he was getting from each of them he decided to continue. "I think you would all feel a little better if I explain more in detail."

And all fours turtles lent closer to hear what their wise teacher had to say.

"When you were all younger I got more curious as to what your mutations might have in store for you. So I got a hold of every book I could that might give me any kind of information that could aid me in my research. In the process I came across quit a few interesting text, one of them being the different breeding habits of turtles and other reptilians. It seems that in some cases if a species has an extremely low female count some males will change sex to insure that the species in question will continue the line. Normally this would take a certain period of time, but due to your mutations both of you were able to change within the time frame of a single night instead of a process of several months. In fact it is much like when a girl blossoms into a woman, only a little more extreme in this case.

All four of the turtles just stared at their Sensei with a perplexed look in their eyes. "So there's nothing we can do to reverse the process?" It was Donnie that decided to speak first and amazingly calm too, especially after her emotional breakdown.

"I am afraid not my daughter." It took everyone a moment to comprehend the statement. It felt so wired actually referring to Raph or Donnie as a girl. But they supposed it fit, seeing as the two of them were girls now anyways.

"There's one thing I don't get Master Splinter," Raph began to ask, "why'd it choose me and Donnie?" That was one question Don would like answered herself.

"That I am not so sure of Raphael. It could have been a random choice, but I think it had something to do more with your different biology and DNA."

"What do you mean Sensei, where siblings, don't we have the same gene make-up" Leo questioned.

"You are siblings in an adopted sense just like I am your father. But you are four pet shop turtles; the chances of you being biologically related are slime to none." Splinter concluded.

"But what about our hair and…well other appendages?" Don queried. "They're not exactly reptilian."

"Those are probably from the human side of your mutations." Splinter answered and looked up at the clock noticing the time. "Come my children, we will talk more once we have gotten some food into you."

And the girls, realizing they hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon, followed their Master to the kitchen without protest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, third chapters up. That's something...right?

I know this chapter is mainly just talk, but hey it explains somethings right? I felt like I was giving a real loose sex ed discussion which amused me a little. And hopefully I'll get done with "the talks" so we can have some action soon for those of you who get bored easily. Though in the next chapter we will be discussing name's. And don't worry yourselves, it's not going to be drastic.

And it was hard getting much writing done this week. I've just had so much going on at school and dealing with some inner stress it's been hard to focus. At least next week will be less stressing, at least I'm fairly positive. Thanks for sticking with me readers, and thanks to my reviewers too.

I feel like I'm ranting in these note's. Oh well, deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...ect...ect

**Chapter 4: New Names**

After Raph and Donnie had their fill of what was left of the toast, eggs and cereal Splinter had gathered both of them as well as Leo and Mikey in the living room to discus a few more items that needed addressing

"Master Splinter how is this going to affect…us exactly?" Leo asked as he got situated behind the couch.

"I am not completely certain Leonardo. Donatello and Raphael, you will of coarse wish to continue with your training and patrols then?" After getting stern nods from the girls he proceeded. "I thought as much. Then I will not stop you. However I do ask one thing."

"What is it Sensei?" Don spoke up, a slight hitch in her voice. She hoped he wouldn't give them restrictions. She felt different enough and she knew Raph felt the same. At least with training she hoped things would remain normal.

"I only ask that you stay of from patrols until you are both used to your knew skills as women."

"What d'ya mean Master Splinter?" Raph was tired of all this confusion and wanted to get some straight answers.

"All I am saying is that your bodies are new to both of you. And until you are used to coping with them I would rather not put either of you into those sorts of situations. It will only be for a short while. Do I have both of your agreements?"

"Yes Sensei." They said in unison.

"Good. Now there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you." Seeing that he had their full attention he continued. "It has to do with the matter of names."

"What are ya talking about Master?" Raph was worried, this didn't sound good.

"Obviously with your more feminine selves you will need proper feminine names."

"WHAT!" All four shouted. They weren't quite expecting this, although they new something like might be brought up but it was still weird to think about. So they just put it in the back of their minds.

"That'd be so confusing if you changed their names." Mikey put in. "My brain can only take so much."

"No, absolutely not, I refuse. I will not be called Sally, Roxie, Ruth or anything like that." Raph was opposed to this entirely. She liked her name and she didn't want it changed, especially to a girls. 'Although technically that's what you are now_.' _She told herself.

"Master Splinter, you can't change our names, they're a part of who we are. They're what we've been called our entire lives. They're our identities. Please Sensei, so much has changed already; at least let us hold on to something normal." Don pleaded. Please oh please let splinter change his mind.

"My daughters calm yourselves; you are making this a bigger deal than it is. All I will do is give you a more feminine form of your name." Seeing the order was restored he continued. "Donatello I will replace the masculine o with the feminine a. And Raphael will have hers changed to the feminine ea." Splinter concluded.

"So then it's Donatella and Raphea" Leo was the one to answer.

"Correct. It is not that different and it allows me the satisfaction of knowing that you both now have suitable names. You may shorten it the same if you wish. Does this sit well with the two of you?"

The girls looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. "It's better than some other options, and it's not that drastic. I think it'll work." Don answered.

"Very well then, from now on you will be known as Donatella and Raphea, my daughters." Splinter then gave each a quick reassuring hug then stood to leave. "I am going to my room to meditate. I suggest you four take the day of from training to reflect on all that has happened." And with that said Splinter left the four to ponder.

"So Donatella and Raphea, huh." Mikey said with one of his big grins on his face.

"Ya got something ta say Mikey." Raph gave him a threatening look, which hadn't lost its potency, though still had no effect on Mikey.

"No just that you'll always be our lil Raph and Donnie." And with that he jumped on top of Raph, tackling and pinning her to the couch, in a short lived wrestling match. Don just kept laughing at their antics. 'Still the same as ever.' She thought.

"Mikey ge' off me." But Mikey wouldn't and couldn't budge. He was to busy laughing his head off. Because no matter how hard she tried Raph just couldn't seem to get Mikey off. A feat she always used to accomplish in the past. 'When did he get so heavy?'

"Mikey get off her." Leo chastised stepping once more into the roll of big brother.

"Oh…fine…spoil…sport." Mikey gasped between laughing breaths. He couldn't help it. Watching the tables turned on Raph as she struggled frantically to get up was just too much for one turtle to take.

Just as Mike pulled himself of the couch, and received a rather hard punch from Raph, the door burst open and in walked April O'Neal and Casey Jones.

"Hey boys, sorry were late but we got held up whe…" April started to say but trailed of when she caught sight of the female turtles in the room. And Casey, being the elegant person he is, so discreetly asked what was on both their minds.

"WHAT…THE…HELL!?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright. Another chapter up. It's getting harder to find time to write, and coming of with minor details. All in all I think I'm doing alright. Prehaps when marching seasons over I'll have more free time.

We one somemore talking/teasing chapter to get through then I think we'll get some action/pairings going. I'm not telling the pairings yet so you'll just have to suffer through the guessing pains.

Thanks for sticking with me thus far. I really apreceate it. And reviews are always nice too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Blah Blah Blah. You all know the drill.

**Chapter 5: Over Protective**

"…and that, in a nutshell, is what happened this morning." Leo sighed finally finishing his story. April had calmed down fairly quickly, but Casey was a whole other issue. It had been a heck of a time trying to get that man to calm down enough to even sit. But a few words from April and a swift punch in the jaw from Raph (still hadn't lost the touch) had the wildebeest subdued enough for Leo to recant the morning's tale.

"Wow, that's incredible. I never would have guessed anything like this could happen." April was the first to speak.

"Well I guess none of us know what to expect these days." Don said, letting out a long sigh.

"So have you decided on what you're going to do? I mean nothings going to change much, is it?" April threw out the question.

"Yeah you'll still be able to fight n'stuff won't ya?" Casey finally spoke up.

"Well we haven't really had that much time to assess what needs to happen. But things shouldn't change that much, I mean we will still continue our training and everything." Don reassured them.

"Heck yeah! 'sides you really think Splinter's gonna keep me from goin' out and cleaning up street trash with ya." With the main shock over, Raph was defiantly regaining her rebel attitude.

"Glad ta hear! Though I'll have ta make an exception on a few things, ya know, now that you're a girl an all." Casey said with a wry grin on his face.

"You really wanna see how much of a girl I can be Casey Jones?" Raph was defiantly taking the bait.

"Be my guest _doll_. I'll even give ya a free shot."

"That's it pretty boy, I'm gonna pound yer head so hard into the floor your tiny brain cells are finally gonna get the escape they been asking for."

"Come on you two, you're not going to start something right now." Leo, knowing full well how the two could get when in one of their brawls, quickly interceded. Neither of them needed to go at it right now, especially Raph, Who was getting use to her new body.

"Aw fine Leo." Casey let out his disappointment.

"Spoil sport." He herd Raph mumble.

"After all this and your still going at it. I guess not even a gender change can faze the infallible Raphea, terror of the sewers." Mikey said playfully.

"Can it Mikey." Raph growled

"Its OK guys, we need to go anyways so that you two can have some time to think. If you need anything, even just to talk you know where to reach me. See you boy…I mean see you all later." And with that April left dragging a reluctant Casey Jones behind her.

"See ya doll face, don't strain those lil' muscles to hard." Casey shouted before he was dragged laughing his smug head off.

_Just you wait Casey, you wait. _Raph thought, already going through plans in her head.

"Alright guys I'm going to do some research in the lab if you need anything. I want to be prepared for any other surprises that come with this packaged deal." Don stated to her two brothers. "Come on Raph."

"Wad' ya mean 'come on Raph."

"I mean exactly that. So come on I'm not doing all the research by myself only to have to explain it again to your lazy shell. So unless you want to be kept in the dark I suggest you help me."

"Fine, Fine, I'm coming Donnie. Jeez ya make it sound as if we make you do everything round here." Raph blurted out.

"Don't even get me started." Don growled. And the two disappeared into the dark expanses of Donatella's Lab, not to be seen again until several hours later.

**[One (Very Long) Week Later**

Raph was going stir crazy.

Sure she had stayed in the sewers for longer time periods than this, but not having something always makes you want it even more.

Especially when all that was on the news these days was the ever growing gang population.

And Raph new that if she didn't have something to kick around besides a wooden dummy, then she was surly going to snap. And as Leo pulled back the manhole cover she found herself sighing into the cool night air.

"Hey Raph move your shell. You're not the only one who was cooped up in the lair for a week." Don was shouting up at her trying to shove her out of the manhole entry.

Zooming back to reality Raphea quickly climbed out of the manhole where she was soon followed by an eager Donatela. "Isn't that nice Raph?" Don said taking a deep breath. "You can just smell the car exhaust."

"Alright, now you're just being dramatic."

"Come on Raph, you can't honestly tell me that after a week of not going topside that you weren't getting dead tired of nothing but training either." Donny countered. Raph didn't answer.

"Wow Don I didn't think a week would faze you." Mikey said while coming out of the manhole and bringing up the rear. "Especially when you've spent weeks at a time locked away in your workshop."

"Well what can I say? When you've got it you put it aside, but when you can't have it you want it so much more." Don answered sheepishly.

"Amen to that sister." Raph piped up.

"Alright come on you three, remember what Sensei told us. We're supposed to do some training on the rooftops and then head back to the lair."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Leo. 'Specially after the eighteenth time." Raph grumbled. "So I suggest you guys stop wasting time and get those lazy bums o' yours moving fore we waste too much time and Splinter comes lookin'." And with that Raph took of towards the nearest fire escape, leaving the others scrambling and Leo yelling.

**[Up on a Roof Top**

The night was turning out to be just another normal night, just like they used to be. Leonardo ran the gang through several exercises, Raphea complained, Michelangelo joked about everything (much to Raph's agitation), and Donattela took everything in stride. But the normalcy was soon broken by a woman's scream coming from the ally below.

"What the shell was that?"

"I don't know Don, but you and Raph better stay up hear. Master Splinter didn't what you two any dangerous situations."

"Come on Leo it's probably just some creep trying to rob a lady."

"I Said NO Raph. I'm supposed to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Leo rose, trying to get his point across.

"OH MY GOD! Leo, Mikey, WHAT IS THAT!" Don shouted pointing to something behind them. The boys quickly spun around searching the shadows for something or anything that could be a threat. After making sure there wasn't anything that was an immediate threat lurking around they turned back to question Donnie.

But the girls were gone.

"Did we just fall for that?" Mikey asked, a little taken back. Don was the level headed one and wouldn't even think to do something like that.

"Yes, we did." Leo ground out. He was pissed that the girls hadn't followed his orders to stay put. But he was even angrier at himself for letting himself fall for one of the oldest, most clichéd, tricks in the book.

Coming out of their stupor, Leo and Mikey were heading towards the forgotten woman's screams when they heard a gun shot echo out of the alleyway.

It took the boys less than a moment's time to reacted and hastily make their way down the roof.

In a panicked run they ignored the woman who was running just as frantically the other direction. And what they saw upon reaching their sisters was almost enough to make them pass out.

Raph had her foot pushed down on the back of a very stocky mans neck while Don had another man of similar build, and clearly unconscious, pinned to the wall with her bo staff. He also had a hand gun lying next to his feet.

Upon seeing Leo and Mikey, Don let the unconscious man dropped to the ground and Raph gave a cocky smirk.

"Ya know what Leo, I was wrong." She began to say. "It wasn't a creep trying to rob a lady. It was two creeps trying to rob a lady."

And with that started an argument that lasted long after Leo and Mikey dragged the two back to the lair.

**[Later that night**

Leo couldn't sleep.

And no matter how hard he tried couldn't get that feeling of helplessness out of his head.

He could have lost them tonight. He could have lost them forever.

His job was to protect them. And he couldn't even keep them from going off on their own. What kind of a brother does that? What kind of a man does that?

He knew they weren't helpless, they could defend themselves.

But he couldn't get them out of his mind. Correction. He couldn't get _her _out of his mind. This was what was keeping him awake. He just didn't understand. 'Yes you do. You understand full well what these thoughts are.' His inner voice was right. He knew exactly what it was he was feeling.

And that was the main reason for his over protectiveness and his insomnia.

It was because he _couldn't _get a certain female turtle out of his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get up. I've had to deal with a danged research project for English and marching contest for band (But our band got a SUPERIOR rating so it's all good). And I might have also rewritten most of these chapter. But it's longer than it was so no complaining. 

(Oh I almost forgot) I'm sure that you are all wondering and I am going to tell you this...

**You will all just have to wait.**

I know I'm being mean (and I might be enjoying this a little too much), but I think it makes a story interesting to have a little cliffhanger every now and then. Feel free to guess but my lips wont budge. And if things go according to plan everyone will know by the next chapter.

So there.

I hope your all liking the story so far. And I really appreciate everyone's impute. So please read and review. Criticism is a good thing (In most circumstances).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (And that's what really sucks)!

**Chapter 6: Talks and Stalkers**

'There she is.' The turtle thought as he peeked over the counter top.

Donatella was the target of this turtles leering gaze, though completely unaware, as she sat with her back towards him engrossed in whatever was showing on the T.V.

'This is ridiculous.' The other turtle berated himself. 'I shouldn't be hiding behind a counter staring at Donnie, it's pathetic.' He went to get up but ended up hitting his head on the counter instead.

Don turned around at the noise, but seeing no one in the kitchen turned back to her show.

"Hey Don, whatcha watching." She turned around again to see Raph approaching her.

"Just Myth Busters, they're building a complex machine."

"So is there just nothin' else on or are you gonna hog the remote?" Raph said as she plopped on the couch.

"Hog it of course, I like this show."

"Thought so."

The turtle behind the counter let out a soft sigh. 'That was too close. She almost caught me.' Caught me doing what? His brain couldn't figure out why this was a bad thing.

'That's it I'm going to talk to master Splinter.'

**[To Splinter's Room We Go**

Leonardo and Master Splinter settled themselves down on the mats in Splinter's room. Leo had finally given up trying to deal with his problem himself and had decided to seek out Splinter's advice.

"Now my son what is it that is bothering you so?"

"Well Master…it's…it's about-" Leo was interrupted by a soft almost hesitant rapping at the door.

"Master Splinter?" A shaky voice said. "Are you busy?" Mikey's face peered around the doorway. "Oh Leo you're here…never mind I can…come back later."

"Michelangelo come in, please have a seat." Splinter gestured.

"Oh no Master Splinter that's okay, Leo's here and I don't want to be rude." Splinter gave Mikey a look of disbelief. "Alright, I just wanted to talk in private." He admitted. "Look…I'll just come back later…"

"Michelangelo I do believe that your and Leonardo's problems may just be connected. Now sit." Splinter order

Both turtles avoided each others gaze as Mikey sat down. "Now my sons, what has been bothering you?" Splinter asked. But both turtles remained silent. "Come now Leonardo, Michelangelo, what is on your minds?"

"Well…Master it's…it's like this…" Leo let out a sigh and went silent again, looking at the ground away from his brother.

"Geez this is awkward Sensei." Mikey complained.

"I know my son but you need to learn to trust each other more. I will not be around forever and you need to stop relying on me for advice and comfort all the time. You are brothers, you should be able to trust each other just as well as me."

The boys were silent for a few seconds longer when Mikey spoke up. "Okay, here it goes." He sighed. "I've had these…feelings lately about a certain someone, to be more specific a certain mutant ninja someone." He said quickly and then cast his gaze away not wanting to see their reactions.

"Oh my God!" Leo huffed out. _Here it comes._ Mikey thought. "You too?" Leo let a relieved, almost content, breath. "And here I thought I was going crazy."

Mikey gave him a look of complete unbelief. "What!" He yelled.

A soft chuckling brought them back to the third party member in the room. "Well boys, now that the ice is broken on the subject shall we get a little more in depth."

**[Girl Talk**

Raph and Donnie had been sparring in the dojo for a good solid hour before both had declared a break to the kitchen to get something to drink. They had both been surprised to find themselves getting along so well together lately. Though if it was the fact that they were the only girls living in the lair or somehow their short lived exile from the surface was the cause of their new togetherness neither knew.

"Well Don, looks like we got the rest of the afternoon free, so what ya want ta do now?"

"How 'bout we go back to my room, do each others hair, paint our nails and talk about hot guys."

"I hope your joking Don." Raph said detachedly, giving her sister a look.

"You know I am." Don took a sip of her drink. "Hey Raph, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…oh yea sure." Raph said, caught off guard by the abrupt subject change.

"Um…do you ever get feelings about certain people?"

"Well that depends. Is it a good or a bad feeling?" Raph asked.

"I'm not completely sure. It doesn't feel bad it's just…weird. I don't know how to explain it."

"Have you ever felt this way before?"

"Well…when I had that crush on April I felt the same way. But that just can't be the answer."

"Well why the shell not?"

"Because I just can't have feelings for this person."

"And why not."

Because…because…I don't know." Don let out a sigh. "I'm so confused Raph. So many things have been changing. I mean look at us, we're girls! How is that even normal? And then on top of all that I'm getting feelings for…for…OH God, I can't even say it." Donnie let out a sob. "I don't know what to do with myself anymore Raph."

Raph did something not even she expected to do. She reached over and hugged Donnie, letting her sister take what little comfort she could offer her.

"I know it's been hard Don, but this is just another trial we have to go through. Changes happen to everyone at one time or another. We just have to face a few more than most." Raph tried to reassure Don as best she could. Though it was hard when she could barley reassure herself.

"'sides it could be worse; you could be going through this with Mikey." That made Don laugh. "Now let me ask you something. Are these feelings directed at a certain male turtle we both know?"

Donnie gave a meek little nod. Raph smirked.

"Well then you're in luck sis, 'cause this is just one more thing you won't have to go through alone."

**[Back to the Boys**

"So what you're saying Sensei is that it's alright to have these feelings for Raph and Donnie." Leo stated; reviewing what they had just went over.

"That is correct my son."

"And you're also saying that, and correct me if I'm wrong, you totally approve and support these feelings and are actually encouraging us to pursue them." Mikey said as if he couldn't believe Splinter's words.

"Correct." Splinter stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A sort of uncomfortable silence hung in the air; the boys not quite knowing what to say and Splinter finding amusement in the awkwardness of the situation.

"Soooo…now what?" Mikey was the one to speak up.

"Now my Sons I believe you should begin your courtship upon the young ladies." Splinter made to stand showing that their little talk had come to an end.

"Thank you for giving us your time Master. As always your advice helps greatly." Leo bowed formally and began to leave with Mikey when Splinter stopped them.

"Just one more thing you need to remember boys. The girls are still getting used to some aspects of their womanhood so I caution you to take it slow lest you wish to be jilted. Michelangelo, I do not believe you will have much of a problem with your courtship. Leonardo brace yourself, you of all people should know just how hot-headed Raphea can be."

And with that the three went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hurray, another chapter done. This is going to be a somewhat lengthy storing so tighten your straps cause were just getting started. 

I want to apologize for the wait. And I hope this makes up for it just a little. I hope you all enjoy my pairing. And if you don't then I really don't care. I have things planned for the future, Many things. Things that involve ballroom dancing (Just don't ask. You'll get it later).

Schools been getting better. The reason I hadn't been working on the story is because I have been doing my senior research project. And that took a while (I'm not going into details right now).

I'm enjoying the feedback I'm getting and am encouraging you all to give me your opinions on the story. It really helps knowing what I can improve on. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. CHOW!

**P.S. **I also need to find a jazz or swing love song. Preferably a slow one. So any help with that would be great.


	7. AN for Chapter 7

For all those waiting for the next chapter to my story I apologize. The part of the story I had going for this chapter is not working out like I had wanted it to. I'm going to rewrite most of what I had done in the chapter to have the build up I want for the next. I have another idea so I'm going to try that.

I'm sorry for the wait, I just don't want to give ya'll a crappy chapter. Like I've said before, this is my first fan fiction so I'm still getting used to presenting something at a set time. Hopefully it won't take me to long to write the next chapter. I just didn't want ya'll getting discouraged and thought I'd update all of you on my progress.

Thank you all for sticking with this story, and I'm happy with the reviews you all have given me so far. I'll try and finish as fast as I can.

-Brianne


End file.
